


Moonlight

by PickleandtheQueen



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Oozaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleandtheQueen/pseuds/PickleandtheQueen
Summary: A Halloween fic for the DBZ Authors/Writers Discord XChange





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XellyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/gifts).

Goku felt the light of the full moon creeping over the horizon, the familiar sensation creeping up from the base of his tail up his spine. 

He shivered, ducking his head below the window and avoiding looking out the window. 

Grandpa’s words echoed in his head. 

“ _ Now, Goku, you must remember this, it’s very important. Are you listening? Good. Promise me you will always be a good boy and go to sleep long before the moon is up. Naughty children who look at the moon - especially the full moon - will get snatched up by the Moon Monster! _ ”

He had, at the time, thought Grandpa was telling stories to help him behave. But that was before he had broken the rule. 

**

He had to pee. It was simple enough. Goku stumbled out of bed, bleary eyed and yawning. He kept his eyes on his feet, watching the shadows on the floor dance with his movements as he made his way to the toilet. Goku rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

Blue white light filtered through the windows in the hallway, his shadow growing large and tall across across the floorboards. His tail hairs stood on end, the tip twitching madly.. 

He wanted to look. His heart skipped a beat before quickening, taking up a wild rhythm as he inched his eyes up the wall to the window sill, peering through the glass to see the trees illuminated in a gentle light. 

How could the moon be bad? Vague memories of the moon whispered to him, begging him to bring his eyes up, up to stare into the heavens. 

_ “The Moon Monster will get you if you look at the moon, especially a full moon.” _

His grandpa had to be fibbing. He was too old to believe something so childish! Goku turned his face up towards the night sky, wide eyes locking onto the full moon. 

**  


Goku scrambled to get into bed and pull the covers up over his head. The Moon Monster hadn’t gotten him. But it had taken his Grandpa away from him. 

_ Bring it back _ , a snarl in his mind told him. 

_ Bring it back and finish it off.  _

He pulled the covers tighter around his head, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ignore his heart racing under his ribs. 

No. He would be a good boy, just like his grandpa had asked. 


End file.
